Kiss By Incident
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Conan x Ai! Oneshoot. awalnya mereka hanya ingin bermain-main, tapi bagaimana kalau takdir berkata lain pada permainan mereka? "Berhenti memainkan permainan anak kecil, Shiho Miyano..."  Warn: OOC, Typo, gaje. please read and Review Minna..


**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama**

**Pairing: Conan E. & Ai Haibara**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

**Warning: OCC, Typo, rada abal, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss By Incident**

**.**

**.**

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan senyum bangga mengembang di ruangan itu, pertanda baru saja terjadi sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Yah, memang sangat mengagumkan penuturan sang Kogoro tidur barusan, dalam satu jam kasus yang sangat rumit bisa terpecahkan, sungguh luar biasa. Itulah pemikiran semua orang yang tidak mengetahui rahasia di balik sandiwara detektif tidur ini.

Conan yang merupakan detektif sesungguhnya hanya mendengus kecil. Seharusnya dia yang mendapat segala pujian itu, tapi malah dirinya harus bersembunyi di bawah kursi seperti ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kapan kira-kira tubuh cebolnya ini akan besar, ini sudah setengah tahun semenjak ia mengecil, dia mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Maklum bukankah semua juga tahu Shinichi Kudo itu gila ketenaran dan suka sekali muncul di surat-surat kabar dengan dirinya sebagai berita utama yang berjudul "His name is Shinichi Kudo! High School Student Detective Sloves Another Case!" atau semacamnya. Hah... tapi hidup memang tak selalu manis, ada saja sesuatu yang ajaib yang membuat hidup sempurna seseorang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sial... sampai kapan aku harus begini." Gerutunya dengan muka terlipat-lipat kusut.

Gadis yang bernasib serupa dengan sang detektif hanya memandang wajah bodoh detektif itu dengan dingin. Sebenarnya saat ini gadis berambut coklat ini sangat geram dengan bocah itu. Alasannya karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Conan yang baru menyadari ada sebuah bukti yang mungkin dibuang sang pelaku ke lubang pembuangan air di kamar mandi ia langsung melesat masuk tempat itu. Tak dihiraukannya Haibara yang sedang berganti baju di sana, detektif gila itu mengaduk-aduk selokan dan keluar seolah di dalam itu tak ada orang. Benar sih, tubuh Haibara saat itu dalam mode chibi, dan saat Conan masuk ia masih memakai baju –tapi sudah hampir melepas kaos. Namun, apa kau tak ingat dia itu Shiho miyano, ilmuan muda berusia 18 tahun, dan dia W-A-N-I-T-A.

Oke, itu tidak sengaja, tapi bisakah kau memahami ketidaksengajaan seseorang yang sudah terulang tiga kali? Detektif itu sepertinya perlu pembalasan sekedar cabai di dalam celana. Jangan pikir Haibara itu seseorang yang penyabar. Lihat saja nanti.

Haibara membuang nafas berat seolah mengeluarkan racun dalam dirinya. Ia masih menatap kesal bocah berkaca mata itu. Conan yang merasa di perhatikan pun mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati Haibara yang memiliki aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Perlahan ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya langsung. Haibara tak menanggapi, ia malah memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan bocah itu.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

**oOoOo**

Remaja berbadan cebol itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan menggerutu kecil karena nasib liburannya selalu saja seperti ini. Rombongannya datang ke villa pamannya Sonoko ini kan mau beristirahat, tapi kenapa harus ada pembunuhan yang terjadi? Mungkin benar kata gadis bermata setan itu kalau dirinya adalah magnet mayat. Heh, kenapa jadi membenarkan pernyataan bodoh ilmuan kemudaan itu? hah... ada yang lebih penting, misalnya Ran yang tadi sempat dicomblangi Sonoko dengan salah satu penjaga villa ini, atau gadis satunya yang mendeath glarenya seharian. Geeze! Lengkaplah sudah deritanya hari ini.

**Dok Dok Dok**

"Apa?" Jawab Conan malas sambil terus menyabuni badannya.

"Kau belum selesai? Ada yang gawat tuh." Ucap suara dari luar yang di yakini sang bocah adalah suara teman senasib sependeritaannya.

"Apanya?" Hah, apa lagi sekarang? Belum cukup apa kasialan yang malang melintang hari ini?

"Kekasihmu." Bocah itu langsung menghentikan gerakkannya, mendengar kata tadi. apa yang terjadi pada Ran?

"Dia dan pemuda bernama Sota itu sepertinya sedang berciuman di ruang tengah." What the hell? Apa lagi ini?

Conan dengan cepat menyirami tubuhnya dan memakai baju sekenanya. Ia menjeblakkan pintu dengan kasar dan berlari ke ruang tengah. Apa hari ini april mop sampai ia dikerjai takdir dari tadi?

**BRAK**

"Ran!"

"Nee-chan..." tambahnya saat melihat suasana di dalam ruang itu.

_Sing~_

"Buhahhahaha..." tawa beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu meledak melihat penampilannya. Rambut setengah berbusa, badan yang juga masih berbusa walau hanya di bagian telinga dan ketiak, serta hanya memakai celana boxer pendek.

Oke, mari kita absen dulu orang-orang dalam sana. Ran, dia duduk di samping Sonoko dan memandang Conan dengan bingung. Genta dan Mistuhiko yang sedang duduk di karpet bermain kartu tertawa kesetanan. Ayumi yang juga ikut main yang menutupi mukanya. Kogoro tertawa sampai lidahnya mau copot, dan terakhir Profesor menatap dirinya dengan wajah menahan tawa. Intinya, tidak ada seseorang yang dibilang Haibara tadi.

Bocah itu menggertakkan giginya kuat dan tengannya mengepal erat. Suhu tubuhnya naik perlahan, membuat kulit yang biasa putih itu merah terbakar. Ini keterlaluan, wanita penyihir itu, dia benar-benar...

"Kikkikikkik..." Terdengar suara tawa dari belakang. Dengan kaku kepala hitam itu menengok dan mendapati sang penyihir tertawa khas mak lampir jahat.

"Haibara..." Desisnya geram, menahan kepalanya yang saip meladak.

"Nice dress Edogawa-kun.. you-so-hot."

"Aku bunuh kau..." Desisnya masih dengan suara menahan amarah.

Dengan geram Conan berlari mendekati gadis itu, berniat mencekiknya. Tek perduli dia wanita yang di–lupakan! Dia wanita penambah kesialannya. Melihat tampang penuh nafsu membunuh itu, Haibara hanya tersenyum mengejek, tidak takut sama sekali. Lagi pula ia hanya mau menunjukkan bagaimana malunya terlihat telanjang di hadapan orang lain.

Tangan itu menjulur ke depan berusaha meraih gadis itu. Haibara yang reflek pun memundurkan badannya, tapi sayang ia membentur lemari di belakangnya, membuat ruang geraknya terhambat.

"Mati kau..." Desis sang detektif seraya menyeringai setan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara sesuatu menggelinding dari atas membuat keduanya mendongak. Sebuah vas berukuran sedang yang ada di lemari mengelinding pelan. Haibara yang berada tepat di bawahnya langsung memposisikan lengannya di atas kepala, menghindarkan kepalanya dari ancaman hantaman keras itu.

**Buk!**

**PRANKK**

Haibara yang memejamkan matanya erat bersiap menerima sakit itu terkejut saat merasakan sesosok tubuh memeluknya. Ia perlahan mendongak, dan didapatilah wajah Conan yang sedang meringis menahan sakit.

"Ku-Kudo..."

"Conan!" Teriak Ayumi dan Ran yang langsung berlari kearah kedua bocah itu dengan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

Conan yang merasakan kepalanya agak pusing melepas dekapannya dan duduk. Di peganginya kepala hitam yang agak terasa basah itu, tapi rasa sakit langsung menyerang, membuat tangannya reflek melapas sentuhannya.

"Conan kau tak apa?" Tanya ran yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Aku, tidak apa kok kak Ran..." Jawabnya masih agak meringis. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut coklat di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haibara?"

"Baka!" Jawab Haibara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oi... Oi..." gumam Conan lemas mendapat jawaban sadis dari gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu.

"Conan Kau berdarah!" Pekik Ayumi yang melihat darah segar mengalir di pipi bocah itu.

Kogoro yang sebenarnya juga ikut khawatir mengangkat Conan tanpa basa-basi. Di bawanya bocah yang tak pernah mau ia akui di sayanginya itu ke kamar dengan yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tampang cemas.

Surai coklat yang awalnya menunduk itu terangkat perlahan. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu saja melindunginya? Ia tahu Shinichi Kudo itu penderita _Heros complex_ tapi tetap saja dirinya yang selalu dijadikan alat oleh organisasi sejak kecil itu merasa spesial saat menerima semua perlakuan itu. Ia tak ingin perasaannya tergoyahkan hanya karena ini, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya kecewa suatu saat nanti. Dan itu pula yang membuatnya tak bisa menatap mata itu tadi.

"Kau tak apa kan Haibara-san?" tanya Mitsuhiko yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di sana bersama Profesor. Haibara hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

**oOoOo**

Pintu kamar tempat Conan tidur berdecit pelan, membuat bocah yang kepalanya di perban itu menengok. Di sana Haibara berdiri dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Setelah bertatapan sekilas gadis itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya basa-basi sambil menaruh nampan tadi ke meja dekat tempat tidur. Ia sebenarnya agak sedikit janggal melakukan hal ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Yang lain kemana?" ujar Conan mengabaikan sapaan basi itu, dengan pertanyaan yang basi pula. Entah kenapa bocah itu juga merasakan suasana ini agak janggal.

"Mouri-san makan malam dibawah." jawab Haibara datar.

"Yang aku tanyakan semuanya bukan Cuma Ran." balas Conan dengan wajah malas.

"Sama."

Hening. Ada apa ini sebenarnya, bukankah ini hal biasa, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh pada perasaan keduanya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya gadis itu berusaha memecah suasana suck yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Sudah tidak sakit. Kenapa, kau kawatir padaku?" tanya conan dengan senyum mengejek. Sepertinya ia mulai ingat kejadian tadi siang, mungkin membalas sedikit tidak apa-apa. Bukan berarti kekanakan, tapi penyihir satu ini yang memulai, gak adil dong kalau dia gak meladeni. Pikir Conan sableng, tidak menyadari ini semua dia yang mengawali.

"Huh!" dengusnya malas mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Jadi begitu, tidak mau berterima kasih." Ucap Conan yang melihat Haibara beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku lapar." jawab Conan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke nampan di sampingnya.

Alis Haibara terangkat sedikit sebelum si empunya mendengus malas. Ia lalu mengabil piring itu dan menyodorkannya yang kemudian diterima pemuda itu. Conan mulai makannya perlahan dengan melirik gadis di sampingnya, mengira-ngira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengerjai mak lampir satu ini.

"Minum." Gadis itu memutar matanya malas sebelum mengambilkan minuman di dekatnya. Kenapa lama-lama ia merasa di kerjai?

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk, ia mnyerahkan kembali gelas itu lalu melanjutkan makan. Otaknya masih memikirkan pembalasan rasa malu tadi siang. Hah, kenapa mereka jadi OOC gini? #hajar Authornya!

"Bisa buatkan aku kopi?" tanya Conan yang sebenarnya radak memerintah.

Haibara diam sejenak, ia menatap pemuda itu tajam. Sepertinya benar dia dikerjai. Ia pun beranjak ke luar kamar dan tak lama kembali dengan secangkir kopi. Di serahkannya cangkir itu pada pemilik marga Kudo itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Heh, terimakasih?" Ujar Haibara dengan malas. Conan hanya mendengus mendengar sindiran itu lalu meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Kapan lagi dia bisa memperbabu ilmuan jenius mantan anggota organisasi mafia?

"Buahhh... ahhag, ahhag..." Conan memuntahkan kopi itu ke selimut dan lantai. Perutnya terasa mual ingin muntah namun tak bisa keluar. Melihat itu Haibara hanya terkekeh puas.

"Kau! Apa itu kismis hah? Sialan!" Conan masih sambil terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan umpatan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku pikir itu gula.." ucap Haibara sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun beranjak keluar berniat meninggalkan bocah yang masih menderita sambil karena mual tanpa bisa muntah itu. kalau kelamaan di sana peramianan ini tak akan ada habisnya.

_**SET!**_

_**BUG!**_

"Berhenti memainkan permainan anak kecil, Shiho Miyano..." Ucap Conan sambil mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Ia sekarang menindih badan kecil itu dan menahan kedua tangan Haibara di samping kepala. Mana mau Shinichi mengaku kalah pada gadis macam ini.

"Lakukan kalau kau berani." Tantang Haibara yang tak takut sedikit pun.

Conan menggertakkan giginya mendengar tantangan itu. Gadis satu ini memang sangat menyebalkan, kenapa dia tidak takut sih?

"Hanya daging bertemu daging tidak akan ada harganya bagiku. Tapi buatmu bukankah berdeda, Tu-an-De-tek-tif?" tambahnya dengan menyeringai. Conan langsung memundurkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba keberaniannya jadi hilang mendengar kalimat itu.

Melihat tubuh diatasnya beranjak bangun Haibara pun memasang wajah kemenangan. Sialan, kenapa jadi senjata makan tuan? Conan berdiri dengan agak menggerutu, tidak terima dirinya dipecundangi.

Tiba-tiba kakinya yang memijak lantai yang basah karena semburan kopi tadi tergelincir. Reflek ia pun meraih pegangan seadanya, dan dengan kebetulan yang entah untung atau rugi itu Haibara yang sedang beranjak pun diraihnya, membuatnya ikut terjatuh.

Kedua manik yang hampir sama itu bertemu dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. Mata itu membulat saat menyadari bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Benar-benar posisi yang membuat siapa pun salah sangka, apa lagi lengan Conan melingkari tubuh gadis di atasnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat, ia mendeath glare bocah itu sejenak sebelum melangkah keluar. Sang detektif hanya diam masih tercengang, tak percaya benar-benar baru berciuman dengan mak lampir itu. Bahkan sakit di kepala yang harusnya ia rasakan berkali lipat karena luka sebelumnya tidak ia rasakan.

**oOoOo**

Gadis itu duduk di atap rumah dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas, menatap ribuan pijar kecil yang menghiasi langit. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga tak menghiraukan suara langkah seseorang mendekat yang lalu mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang daging bertemu daging itu tidak ada harganya?" ucap sosok itu memecah senyap yang mengalun.

Haibara hanya mendengus geli. Percaya diri sekali pemuda ini, memangnya dia orang sebodoh itu yang akan memikirkan kiss by incident macam itu. Conan melirik gadis itu sejenak lalu mengikuti arah pandang sang gadis. Ternyata tidak ya? Ia pikir kejadian tadi cukup berharga. Bukankah seharusnya itu bukan hal yang kecil? Dan meski enggan diakui, tapi kejadian tadi memang mengganggu pemikirannya, makanya ia berjalan-jalan keluar hingga tak sengaja bertemu gadis ini.

"Menurutmu, tadi itu apa hal yang biasa?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba. Haibara menengokkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap langit.

"Hmm.." walau tidak begitu mengerti arah pertanyaan tadi Haibara tetap menanggapi. Lagi pula pertanyaan macam apa itu, apa pentingnya?

"Apa kau biasa berciuman dengan siapa saja?" Kening putih itu mengernyit. Dengan cepat Haibara menengok lagi dan mempelototi pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu, kau menganggap bibir bertemu bibir itu sesuatu yang biasa, bukankah artinya kau bisa berciuman dengan siapa saja?"

Haibara mengangkat tangannya dan melayangkannya ke bocah itu, tapi dengan sigap di tangkap oleh Conan. Bocah itu memutar kepalanya mempertemukan pandangan keduanya, pandangan yang saling menunjukkan ancaman.

"Aku hanya bertanya Haibara." Ujarnya masih menatap lurus pada mata Haibara.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Kalau bukan kecelakaan?" apa maksud semua ini, kenapa dia jadi diintrogasi layaknya penjahat? Oke, dia memang mantan penjahat, tapi bukan pertanyaan aneh begini kan yang harusnya ia dapat saat introgasi?

"Entahlah." Jawab Haibara pada akhirnya lalu menarik tangannya. Ia kembali menatap langit hitam, pemandangan yang lebih menenangkan hatinya dari pada langit biru pemuda di itu.

Conan meraih dagu gadis itu dan mempertemukan wajah keduanya. perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sampai bibirnya bertemu bibir sang gadis. Hanya sapaan ringan beberapa detik. Ia lalu melepas ciuman kecil itu dan memandang wajah Haibara.

"Kalau bukan celakaan?" ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu?" Haibara memandang tak mengerti. Apa-apaan tindakannya tadi, hanya karena ia bilang daging bertemu daging tak berharga lantas ia bisa begitu dicium orang seenaknya?

Conan hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu melempar pandangannya kelangit. Haibara hanya mendengus lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangan. Perlahan tangan detektif cilik itu merangkak dan menempel di atas punggung tangan sang gadis yang berada di kursi. Menerima sentuhan janggal itu ia hanya diam berusaha tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku romantiskan?" gadis berambut coklat itu hanya mendengus.

Angin perlahan berhembus, membelai rambut coklat itu hingga mengibar kecil. Perlahan manik birunya menutup, merasakan atmosfir yang melembut. Sedang pemuda yang melihat hal itu dari sudut matanya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa keadaan ini nyaman di hatinya.

**The end.**

*ampun minna... jangan bunuh Sherry... #lari ngindarin parang# Sherry tahu ini super OOC lagi, abal, norak, aneh. Hehehe, maaf... maaf, padahal kemarin bikin oneshoot yg agak mending, tpi ini kembali anjlok. Hah~ maaf juga **Time Change** belum bisa update, idenya belum muncul. Hah~ pokonya maaf banget.

Oh ya, thnks yang udah review **'The Ending':**

**Dark Terror**

**Misyel**

**Renia**

**Enji86**

**DeviTX**

**Semuasatunama**

Maaf ini lebih gaje dari the ending.

Hah~ gimana ya? Bingung mau minta maaf macam gmn lagi. Pokoknya gmn pun, adakah yang mau meriview ini?

Thanks uda baca, see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
